Wasserstrahlung
rexresearch.com http://www.rexresearch.com/dobler/dobler.htm Home Dr. Paul E. Dobler: Physical & Photographic Proof of Radiation from the Earth Journal of Borderland Science (March-April 1989), page 5: Dr. Paul E. Dobler of Heilbronn, Germany discovered that turbulent water emits powerful bursts of energy in the millimeter electronic wave band. Turbulent motion of water generates millions of vortexes which act as energy transmitters. This energy waveband was once called the X-band by physicists as it included the range from the infrared light band to the edge of the microwave radio band. It was called the X-band because no one could differentiate specific frequencies in this band. These energies have very interesting properties. Dr. Dobler discovered that energies in this waveband could cause certain metallic crystals to emit photons of light which will expose certain tpes of chromatic film. Dr. Dobler made interferometers, resonators, and other devices that could accurately measure the wavelengths emitted by water. He was also able to measure millimeter wavelengths that are emitted by crystals and magnets. The exact techniques used by Dobler are described in his two books: Biophysikalische Untersuchungen uber Stralung der Materie, Wunchelrute, Elecktrische Wellen (Biophysical Experiments on the Radiation of matter, Divining Rods, Electric Waves, 1939) and Physickalischer und Photographischer machweis de Erdstrahlen Losung des Problems der Wunschelrute (Physical and Photographic Proof of Radiation from the Earth, 1934). Unfortunately this great scientist's work was lost for many years due to the destruction of scientific libraries in Germany during WWII. These waves were also photographed in 1898 by Dr Gustav LeBon in France. His experiments are described in his masterpiece, The Evolution of Matter (1909). Dr. LeBon used energized zinc sulfide plates to make these photographs. When zinc sulfide is exposed to bright light it glows in the dark. When it is exposed to infrared and millimeter waves, these waves extinguish the photon emission of the zinc plate. By focusing these waves by means of special devices, photographs can be taken through walls. Both LeBon and Dobler were able to demonstrate the power of these waves to penetrate all physical matter such as wood, earth and stones. These waves are, however, powerfully absorbed by water... Dr Paul Dobler's German Patent DE698496 (11-11-1940 ) Classification: - international: C02F5/08; C02F5/08; - european: C02F5/08 Application number: DE1937D076195D 19370626 Priority number(s): DE1937D076195D 19370626 Excerpt from: Physical & Photographic Proof of Radiation from the Earth Solution to the Problem of Divining Rods An unresearched Radiation between Ultrared and the shortest Hertzian Waves By Physicist Dr. Paul E. Dobler, Heilbronn a.N. 1934 Franckenverlag Sommer & Schorr, Feuchtwangen Table of Contents ~ (1) Photographic Proof of the Radiation of Underground Watercourses (2) Test for Radiation of Moving Water (3) Test for Radiation from an Artificial Underground Watercourse (4) Origin and Form of "Sensitive bands" (5) Artificial Generation of Water Radiation (6) Photographic Proof of the Radiation of Mineral Sources, Salt & Petroleum Deposits, Magnets & other Bodies (7) The Nature of Radiation (8) List of Diagram Headings (1) Photographic Proof of the Radiation of Underground Watercourses ~ In order to prove the origin of the sensitive bands, the radiation of underground watercourse photographically, I performed the following test: On the drilled Rohrbach source that was already mentioned, I placed photographic plates 18 m deep in the earth, but could not determine any sort of general density after their development. Only at once place of the developed plates for all the exposures could some small dark points be seen. For a long time I could not explain the appearance of these points. It could not have been a defect in the plates because the points could be seen in different forms on the plates. Finally I found a solution to the puzzle. I had used a double cassette for the exposures, whose dividing wall consisted of an enameled aluminum plate. There, where the noticeable points were found, the lacquered electroplating of the aluminum was damaged through the insertion of the plates. The bare aluminum had affected the photographic plates when they were placed over the underground watercourse. Further test showed that the density did not occur when the same cassette was stored with the photographic plate in the darkroom; here the radiation of the underground watercourse was not suspended. In order to show the density of the photographic plate through the radiation of underground watercourses under transmission of bare aluminum, I did the following: Test 1: I scratched the inscription “Underground Watercourse” on the enameled layer of the double cassette, as I have shown in the above diagram, then I laid a photographic plate in the cassette and set it out by the radiation of the underground watercourse. Diagram (2) shows the result. In 1905 I had investigated the Beta rays of radium with Prof. Paschen, later president of the Physical-Technical institute. Between thin bands of platinum emulsion, which were photographed, a stronger density could be observed, as on the uncovered plates. With reference to these methods, I performed the following: Test 2: I cut up small bands of brass, zinc and aluminum sheets, laid them on a photographic plate, and set them out by the radiation of an underground watercourse, in a lightproof manner. Diagram (3) shows the result. No density occurred under the brass strip, while the zinc and aluminum generated great density. Zinc proved itself to be useless for proof of radiation because it also generated great density while aluminum only blackened the photographic plate when radiation had the effect. Through the tests described above, the long sought for objective of proof was found, the indicator for radiation above and below the ground of matter. With the help of this indicator, I was successful in proving radiation objectively and in being able to determine its nature and measure its wavelengths. (2) Test for Radiation of Moving Water ~ In order to make comparisons between radiation and unradiating plates, I altered Test 2 in the following manner: Test 3: I cut two equal strips from a 1.5 mm thick aluminum sheet and scraped them bare on the edges. Then I took two photographic plates from a case and placed one of the strips on each plate. I pressed the prepared plates onto black paper so as to make them lightproof. Plate 1 (See Diagram 4, below) I placed over the previously mentioned one, in the 18 m drilled Rohrbach source, Plate 2 I stored in the darkroom. After the radiation, I subjected both pates to the exact same handling: I developed them at the same time, and for the same length of time in the same solution and also did it in this way for their fixing and washing. The prints were exposed to light equally and were treated in the same manner in their development, fixing, and washing. Diagram 4 shows the result. The aluminum strip of the radiating Plate 1 made the negative much darker than that of the unradiated Plate 2. A large bright spot can be seen on the positive. I got the same result after many tries, just as in the test that I did for a patent registration for the patent office, and that I did on commission for the Wurttemberg government in the Institute for the Instruction of Physics in Stuttgart. In order to exclude every difference in test conditions, I changed Test 3 in the following manner: Test 4: At the edges of a photographic plate, I placed a bare aluminum strip. I twisted the photographic plate in a lightproof manner in paper and set it by the same underground watercourse, as was used in Test 3, for 24 hours (Diagram 5, lower half). Then, using the same plate a second time, I set the aluminum strip on another piece of the same plate (Diagram 5, upper half). I twisted it again in the same paper and set it in a metal container, again for 24 hours at the same place by the radiation of the underground watercourse. Diagram 5 shows the result. The emission, that was enveloped in the paper (Diagram 5, above) by the photographic plate, produced a much stronger density than did the emission by which the photographic plate found itself in the metal container (Diagram 5, below). This test shows that the emitted radiation of an underground watercourse is not forced through a thin metal strip, and neither does it belong to another wave group. More details on this will be discussed later. Test 5 shows that the radiation of the underground watercourse determined in test 3 and 4 is caused by moving water. Test 5, which was performed by me in the Wurttemberg Institute for Instruction of Physics in Stuttgart, is the one in which the most important of my tests on behalf of the Wurttemberg government were submitted for verification. Test 5: I let tap water flow over a lightproof and watertight Plate 1, furnished with an aluminum strip (Diagram 6, below). A photographic plate taken from the same container (Diagram 6, above), which was furnished with one strip cut from the same aluminum sheet, was stored in the darkroom, packed in the same way. After similar treatment for the development of both plates, I saved the exposures, which Diagram 6 shows. The negative of plate 1 that had water falling on it (Diagram 6, below), shows a much stronger density that does the negative of Plate 2 (Diagram 6, above). This is proof that moving water sends out an emission. The test that was just described was performed with water flowing above the ground. I also tested the radiation of an artificial underground watercourse. (3) Test for radiation of an Artificial Underground Watercourse ~ In Spiegelberg by Heilbronn, a small canal 50 cm wide branches off from the Lauter brook. It conducts about 200 liters of water a second, and often flows in the area of the bifurcation. Later, it is so covered with pieces of stone and earth that the stone chips touch the water flowing under them. I performed the following test: Test 6: I took a photographic Plate 1, put a bare aluminum strip around the edges, and stored it in the darkroom. Then I took a photographic Plate 2 from the same container, furnished it with aluminum bands from the same sheet, and fastened it 1 m over the water flowing in the canal at a rate of a meter every 3 seconds. A third plate I laid in a cavity over the canal filled with stone and earth. After 12 hours I developed the 3 plates for the same length of time in the same solution and continued to treat them equally. Diagram 7 shows the result. The negative of Plate 1 which was stored in the darkroom shows a small density on the edges of the aluminum strip (Diagram 7, above), Plate 2 over the flowing water is denser, and plate 3 which was over the artificial watercourse was densest (Diagram 7, below). This sixth test shows that moving water emits radiation where the underground water touches the stones, and that the emitted rays are only slightly absorbed through stones and earth. These are characteristics of electromagnetic waves between ultrared and the shortest Hertzian waves. The radiation of moving water presumably arises from stream currents of differing speeds flowing next to one another. Natural underground watercourse, that are known as sources today, are closed as in a canal and the stream currents of different speeds are spread over the whole cross-section. The radiation of the upper side penetrates the earth’s crust and its existence has been proven through the above tests. With water flowing above the ground, as for example with brooks, the radiation is dependent on the cross-section, as can easily be seen. The free expanse of water emits very little radiation. On the lower level, in contrast, a strong emission arises, but this is absorbed by the water layer that exists above. For this reason, water flowing above the ground exhibits only a weak radiation. With bigger grades, as for example with small rapids, a strong radiation, in contrast, can be observed. If, however, friction takes place on the upper side of the water at a fixed point, for example, if a river is covered with ice, so that the water flowing underneath is touched, then strong radiation comes about. Test 7: On the ice layer of the frozen Kopfer brook at Heilbronn, I set a photographic plate furnished with a bare aluminum strip on the edges, packed in paper in a lightproof manner, for 24 hours. Diagram 8 shows the result. Strong density is present on the negative and an accordingly large area of brightness is present on the positive in Diagram 8. A comparison with the unremitting plates of Tests 3-6 shows that the radiation of the ice-covered Kopfer brook is exceedingly powerful. (4) Origin & Form of "Sensitive Bands" ~ Up to this point, an explanation was lacking for the fact that the "sensitive bands" are narrow and sharply delineated over underground watercourses. One would want to erroneously conclude from this condition that the radiation caused would be of a short wavelength and would belong to the gamma rays (2). From the statement that will later be founded, that underground watercourses send out unsmooth electromagnetic waves between ultrared and the shortest Hertzian waves, it necessarily follows that the sensitive bands must be narrow and sharply delineated as a result of total reflection on the earth’s surface. The electric waves are refracted and reflected in the same way as light rays, just as Hertz found. If light rays come from thick matter (for example, water) into thin matter (for example, air), then total reflection on the bordering layer will take place at a certain angle of inclination. The same holds true for rays emitted from an underground watercourse if they infiltrate the air from the earth. At an angle of inclination of about 26.5° against the perpendicular, the ray is totally reflected. The rays bordering left and right together for an angle of approximately 53°; the width of the sensitive band is accordingly the same as the depth of the watercourse (Diagram 9). This practical rule of thumb has been in use for quite some time in the search for water by means of divining rods. (5) Artificial Generation of Water Radiation ~ I have been successful in producing the same kind of radiation artificially that is emitted by natural underground watercourse. For the artificial production of water radiation in the laboratory, the following "water radiator" is best qualified (Diagram 10): Water flowing through nozzle a under pressure in the glass sphere b forms a strong whirlpool. Thereby, a more or less strong emission occurs depending on the speed of the eater flowing through. I did the following test: Test 8: In the vicinity of the glass sphere of the water radiator, I placed a photographic plate furnished with an aluminum strip that was enveloped in lightproof paper. I developed the plate after an exposure of 10 hours. Diagram 11 shows the result. On the bare edges of the aluminum strip on the negative, density can be seen. (6) Photographic Proof of the Radiation of Mineral Sources, Salt & Petroleum Deposits, Magnets & other Bodies ~ Sensitive people with a highly developed concentration of the senses can experience involuntary muscle movement not only over underground watercourse, but also over mineral sources, salt and petroleum deposits, in the vicinity of magnets, from matter emitted from organic and inorganic sources, in sunlight, and in the light of quartz quicksilver lamps, in the light of electrical glowing lamps and many other sources. These emissions have the same nature as the radiation given off by underground substances and can be proven objectively with the help of the photographic plate. My experimental arrangement was the following: Test 9: In the area of the material to be tested for radiation, for example by a steel magnet (Diagram 12a), I placed photographic Plate 1, furnished with an aluminum strip and wrapped in lightproof paper. Plate 2, taken from the same container and furnished with aluminum cut from the same sheet, was immediately stored in the darkroom. The exposures that I obtained after the same treatment are shown in Diagrams 12a-i. (7) The Nature of Radiation ~ The illustrated tests furnished the objective proof that radiation is emitted from many different materials, which make the photographic plates dense through the transmission of bare aluminum or magnesium. It is important now to determine the nature of this radiation. According to the absorption measurements of W. Mobius (3), the individual oscillations of water are of a 22 mm wavelength, and other wavelengths of 11 mm., 7.3 mm., 5.5 mm., 4.4 mm., 3.7 mm., etc., also appear. According to the determinations of R. Gans and R. Loyarte (4) and A. Glagolewa-Arkadiewa (5), the individual oscillations of elementary magnets have wavelengths of 2.27 to 5 mm. In spite of all efforts, these unsmooth electromagnetic waves still have not been physically proven with success. No measuring apparatus reacts to them. The tests of W. Mobius and the theoretical determinations of the researchers mentioned above make it probable that the radiation proved objectively above belongs to the unresearched area between ultrared and the shortest Hertzian waves, that is a matter of electromagnetic radiation. (8) List of Diagram Headings ~ Diagram 1: Missing Diagram 2: The manufacture of transparent writing on the photo plate, that was set out by an underground watercourse, under the application of an aluminum cassette. ~ Diagram 3: The result of influence of a radiating brass, zinc and aluminum strip on the photographic plate (left: brass; middle: aluminum; right: zinc). ~ Diagram 4: Proof of the radiation of an underground watercourse. Below: Plate 1, radiated; above: Plate 2, unradiated. The influence of the plate appears predominantly on the edges of the aluminum strips, where only the edges were made blank. Differences in the brightness of the strips above and below can be traced back to the effect of radiation. ~ Diagram 5: Proof of the radiation of an underground watercourse, as before. Lower half: Plate wrapped in paper; upper half, Plate wrapped in metal (= unnradiated). Diagram 6: Proof of the radiation of moving water. Below: Plate 1, deluged from tap water; above: Plate 2, stored in the darkroom. The aluminum strip was made bare only at the edges. Diagram 7: Proof of the radiation of an artificial underground watercourse. Above: Plate 1, stored in the darkroom; middle: Plate 2, set out at a height of 1 m over the flowing water; below, Plate 3, placed in the water canal covered by stones and dirt. The aluminum strips were only made bare at the edges. ~ Diagram 8: Proof of the radiation of a brook covered with ice. The aluminum strip was only made bare at the edges. ~ Diagram 9: Schematic diagram of the origin of "sensitive bands" over the earth’s crust. The width BC of the sensitive band is caused through total lateral reflection of the rays that are emitted by the underground watercourse. The depth DA of the watercourse = the width BC of the sensitive band. ~ Diagram 10: Water radiator for laboratory experiments. Diagram 11: Photographic proof of the radiation that is artificially produced with the aid of the water radiator pictured in Diagram 10. Diagram 12a: Photographic proof of the radiation of a steel magnet. Below: plate 1, placed near a steel magnet; above: Plate 2, stored in the darkroom. ~ Diagram 12b: Photographic proof of the radiation of a plant (Typha augustifolia L., reed-mace). Lower half: Plate wrapped in paper; upper half: plate wrapped in metal ( = unradiated); compare Diagram 5. The aluminum strip was only made bare at the edges. ~ Diagram 12c: Photographic proof of the radiation of a human body. Left: Plate 1, radiated; right: Plate 2, unradiated. ~ Diagram 12d: Photographic proof of the radiation of an artificially stimulated quartz radiator. Left: Plate 1, radiated; Right: Plate 2, unradiated. ~ Diagram 12e: Photographic proof of new radiation in sunlight. Left: Plate 1, radiated; Right: Plate 2, unradiated. ~ Diagram 12f: Photographic proof of new radiation in electrical light. Left: Plate 1, radiated; Right: Plate 2, unradiated. ~ Diagram 12g: Photographic proof of the radiation of a salt deposit at a depth of 200 m. Below: Plate 1, radiated; above: Plate 2, unradiated. ~ Diagram 12h: Photographic proof of the radiation of an undrilled petroleum deposit of unknown depth. Below: Plate 1, radiated; above: Plate 2, unradiated. The upper edge of the aluminum strip was polished with emery; the lower, simply polished. ~ Diagram 12i: Photographic proof of the radiation of an undrilled mineral source of unknown depth; Below: Plate 1, radiated; above: Plate 2, unradiated. The aluminum strip was only made bare at the edges. Top ~ Home rexresearch.com